Can't Live Without it
by darkblueangel88
Summary: Taken place sometime after The End pt.III. Slade returns, with knowledge about Raven's chakra power. Slade gains Raven's power leaving Raven... human. Will she choose to stay human when she is able to express feelings, especially towards a certain Titan?
1. Chapter 1

Keep it short and simple: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just an admirer and fan.

I'll try to have a new chapter in at least once a week. Just remember key word "try," I am in school and need to pass.

Enjoy the story.

-darkblueangel88

P.S. Robin and Raven 4ever !

* * *

**Invited **

"Another glorious morning isn't it friends." said Starfire as she walked into the main room with the mail.

'How can she be so cheerful in the morning?' asked Raven to herself. It was only Tuesday morning and she was already exhausted. In the past few days things seemed to be quiet so that gave the Titans (well most of them anyway) time to clean up the tower, finish up criminal reports and to do some necessary shopping (mostly food). After everything was accomplished the Titans could relax and could do what they did best, play video games, read, workout or make some new concoctions for Silkie.

Raven was sipping her herbal tea at the table, while Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting on their 'personal' space to make breakfast. Across from Raven, Robin was drinking his coffee and reading the paper for anything interesting. And Star was sitting next to Robin looking at her mail (majority of the mail was Star's fan mail) while she placed the rest of the mail on the table.

"Ok who wants a meat free breakfast?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think I will have the meat free breakfast today." Said Star. Beast Boy looked at the back of Robin's head while he shook his head no. Beast Boy was about to ask Raven when she shook her head no. Cyborg knew that Robin would want a meat lover's breakfast like he always does and Raven would just enjoy her herbal tea like always. While everyone was enjoying their breakfast and tea Starfire made an announcement, "O friends, I have wonderful news. There is a party that we are all invited to tomorrow night. Shall we be attending?"

"Sure sounds like fun, if everyone's up for it." said Robin.

"I shall need a new outfit to wear to this occasion. Raven would you like to accompany to the mall of shopping for the party?" asked Starfire.

"No thank you Star, I don't think I'll be attending the party." Responded Raven.

"Why not Raven, it'll be fun." Said Robin.

"O come on Raven, your big evil father's gone, you should want to have fun." Said Beast Boy. Robin shook his head, '_Should not have mentioned that._' Raven just glared at Beast Boy as a light bulb exploded in the kitchen, then she stood up from the table and walked out of the room. There was still silence two minutes after Raven left the room until someone said something.

"You idiot." Said Cyborg and smacked Beast Boy in the back of his head.

"What I was being honest. I mean his gone. She shouldn't still be all cooped up in her room. She should be wanting to go out with her friends and enjoy going to the mall with Star. She should be normal."

"But she's _not_ normal Beast Boy," said Robin, "she's still half demon and she still has to control her emotions. Even though her father's gone that doesn't mean she would want to change. Maybe she likes the way she acts, maybe she doesn't want to change herself just yet."

"Ok, ok I got it. You don't need to get all protective over her, I get the point she likes being weird."

"I'm going to check up on her." Robin got up and walked out the door.

'_Of course, go and check up on your girlfriend._' Cyborg smirked to himself while doing the dishes.

Robin thought to himself while he was going to check up on Raven, '_I'm not being over protective. It's just that they don't understand her. They don't have a bond with her, they don't understand Raven's personality_.' "Now, question is where did she go, her room or the roof?" Robin asked himself. He actually took a second to stop and think about it. Then he snapped his fingers, "roof."

(_The roof of Titans Tower_)

Raven was sitting locus mid-air with her eyes closed. But she wasn't really meditating. She was contemplating what Beast Boy had said during breakfast.

'_Was I suppose to act 'normal'_ _after my father's demise? Was I suppose to act like everyone else?_' She felt that she was no longer alone on the roof.

"What, Robin." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"I came by to see how you were." Raven sighed and placed her feet on the ground and stood up as Robin walked closer.

"I'm fine." She said. Robin didn't say another word. Both of them stood next to each other and watched the scenery before them for a few minutes in silence. It was these silent moments that showed how close there bond was.

"Are you sure you won't go to the party with the rest of us?" Robin asked.

Raven sighed, "I'll think about it." Robin smirked.

"Raven, I just want you to," Robin was cut off by the alarm going off down stairs. Robin looked at Raven. She nodded and Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and she phased them both through the floor and right outside the door to the main room. They both walked into the room while the rest of the Titans were in front of the computer Cyborg was typing out the location.

"Cyborg report." Ordered Robin.

"It's an explosion at the loading docks." Looking at the picture on the screen gave Raven an odd feeling. There was something… familiar, too familiar '_Slade?_' Then there was a grayish dot moving across the screen.

"Cyborg what is that?" asked Robin. Cyborg froze the screen and increased the image until they were able to see it. It was a Slade-bot.

"Slade." Sneered Robin. "Alright Titans, GO!"

* * *

Feel free to leave a comment. Chapter two coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter, and it took me long enough hope you enjoy.

-darkblueangel

(Ok real quickly, Slade-bots are the big masculine ones and Slade-androids are the ones that look human.)

* * *

**Slade's Return**

When the Titans arrived at the scene they were faced with an army of Slade-bots.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin and the Titans leaped into action.

Cyborg fought hand to hand then when he was surrounded he blasted them with his sonic cannon. "Azarath Mentrion ZINTHOS!" Raven sent her black aura in the shape of spikes towards a group Slade-bots. Starfire picked up a random bot and collided it with a group of Slade-bots causing them to explode. Robin was using his bo-staff and slamming a Slade-bot in the side of the head. He turned around and sent his exploding disks at the group of bots trying to attack him from behind. Beast Boy finished the rest of the bots by turning into an elephant and smashing a group of bots into the wall of a warehouse. The wall collapsed and all of the Titans looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy made a nervous laugh and said, "A whoops." But right after a group of Slade-androids leaped out of the opened wall and others jumped off of the roof. The Titans went on the defense once again and started to attack the robots.

"It looks as though Slade is leading us to something does it not?" questioned Starfire after she destroyed three androids.

"I don't know Starfire, but whatever he's trying to do his not going to get away with it." Said Robin as a group of androids tackled him until he couldn't be seen. Robin tried to get out but couldn't break free. Then a black aura covered the androids and they rose into the air. Raven smashed them into the wall and then crashed them on to the floor. When the aura went away the androids bodies were in pieces. "Thanks Raven." Robin smiled and Raven gave a nod. An android leaped from behind to attack Raven but Cyborg blasted him before it could touch her.

"Hey, you might want to pay attention next time." Called Cyborg before he ran to help out Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven turned a shade of pink and looked at Robin then flew to help the other.

'_Did she just blush?_' Robin asked himself. Then he snapped out of and went to help the others fight off the last of the androids. Once done with the androids, the Titans entered the warehouse through the loss of wall that Beast Boy created. Robin led the way down the hall followed close by the others. Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him.

"My scanner picked up a heart beat close by and it's moving."

"Slade." Sneered Robin. The further they moved into the warehouse the darker it had gotten. The light on Cyborg's shoulder turned on to give them a better seeing.

"Cyborg how close are we?" asked Beast Boy. But instead of Cyborg answering, a strange but all to familiar voice answered.

"No further than from this point," Slade came out from a door a few feet away from the Titans and faced them, "Ah isn't it the Teen Titans, so good to see you all again and all well I see, no one trying to end the world and destroy their friends." Slade looked at Raven and she gave him a dirty look and her hand started to glow with black energy.

"What do you want Slade?" asked Robin, getting his bo-staff ready in his hand.

"Nothing more than what I always wanted, to see you suffer." Even though his face was hidden behind a mask, they could feel that he was smirking at them.

"Well its not going to happen, Titans GO." As the Titans went to charge Slade ran into the room and a giant steel door slammed in front of them. Cyborg tried to blast the door but it would budge and even when Starfire attempted there was no progress.

"How are we going to get in there and stop him?" asked Beast Boy.

"I know," before any of the Titans could react Raven phased through the door to the other side. Inside the storage room was pitch black and there were no windows, '_No, windows no way out_." Raven said to herself. The lights above her weren't working, in fact none of the lights were working except for one. The light beamed into a book in the middle of the room. Raven could sense that he was watching her in the shadows, but couldn't see well so she kept her guard while she walked closer to the light. '_He must want me to see what this book is, otherwise he wouldn't had placed it where I can see _it.' As she got closer to the light she was able to recognize the book. The front of the large thick book was a strange symbol, to anyone else's eyes, but Raven knew what it was. '_How did he manage to get this? Where did he get this book? No one on earth has the Book of Azar besides me_.' Before Raven was able to pick up the book Slade decided to speak.

"My, my what an amazing book that is. So much information, so much power with in its pages." Raven braised herself and tried to locate where his voice was coming from, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"How did you get this?" commanded Raven, still in battle stance.

"It's a quite an interesting story how I came across the Book of Azar. It all happened when I was offered a position by your father…"

"Don't you mean when you were his slave." Said Raven with a smirk on his face. She knew that would annoy him. He went silent for a brief second and continued talking while circling around Raven.

"One of his goals was to find a certain someone to thank them for their use in bringing his portal into the world." Raven's eyes widened and her heart stop beating. "While he was repaying her and the place where you where brought up, I was destroying anything I pleased when I came across this book." Slade was now standing in the light right behind Raven, he picked up the book. Raven somehow wasn't able to move, her mind was still on his story. "One of the monks that was still living tried to stop me from taking the book. Before I ended his life I made him tell me what the book was and he told me that it holds all the secrets of Azarath and it's people. After I returned back to earth I started to translate the book and in no time I discovered the secrets of a now dead society. I know the true power that you have. That charka on your forehead holds all of your powers and your abilities. Without it you would be nothing more than a human, a mortal," He leaned in behind her and whispered in her ear, "like me." Raven's powers were now starting to lose control. Sadness was over flowing and Rage was ready to tear Slade apart for what he's done. Raven spun around and hit Slade in the stomach with her powers, sending him across the room.

"How dare you steal something like that, you have no idea how special that book is." Raven started to float towards where Slade was back on his feet. Black aura was surrounding Raven and her eyes were glowing a furious white.

"Actually Raven I do." He through smoke bombs on the ground between them. Raven couldn't see until it was too late. Slade tackled Raven to the floor and he placed his hand on her forehead over her charka. He started to whisper something that sounded like a spell that Raven had never heard before. While he was chanting Raven started to feel weak, the black aura around her started to fade. Slade's voice started to get louder and soon he was shouting it, then he grabbed Raven's charka and pulled it off her head. Raven screamed in pain, like the pain she felt when she surrendered herself to the will of her father and she passed out. Slade stood up and looked at his hand. In his palm was Raven's charka, its red stone and Raven's blood that was on it. Then Raven's unconscious body started to glow, Slade looked at her and took a step back from the light. Her entire body was glowing then it stopped. Slade didn't approach her to see if she was still alive but saw the blood running down her head.

"Now lets see her power combined with mine mental and physical strength." He removed his mask and took out a switchblade and made a cut on his head. He placed the charka on his forehead where he made the cut. Then he started shaking and fell to his hands and knees. When he stopped shaking he felt a cool sensation around his body. He stood up and looked at his hands as they glowed red. He smiled to himself and placed his mask back on. For the first time he realized that the other Titans were outside still trying to get in, "Foolish mortals, I'll let them in since they are to weak to open a door." He looked at the door and he placed his hand out in front and the door pushed out towards the Titans making them smash into the wall behind them. "I think it is time to take my leave, but before I forget." Slade went to get the Book of Azar that was laying next to Raven's body. He did not take one look at her and with one thought Slade phased away into the floor.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and together with the others help they pushed the steel door off of them. Robin ran straight into storage room hoping to find Slade on the floor. But instead he saw Raven laying on the floor underneath the only light that was working. The others came into the room as Robin ran to Raven.

"Raven." Said Robin. He knelt down next to her and gentling placed his fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. '_Thank god, she's still breathing_.' He looked at her forehead and saw the blood that was running down it. The others were standing behind him looking worried but too afraid to speak. "She's breathing, but barely, we better get her to the medical lab and quick." He looked at his team and they nodded. Then he looked back at Raven and went to pick her up. Her hood fell off and showed her entire face. The whole team gasped. Raven hair wasn't purple, but it was brown and long. Robin was at a lost for words he couldn't describe the shock he was in.

"We better get her to the med lab, now." Said Cyborg. Robin nodded and picked up Raven while Cyborg ran to go get the car and the others followed.

"I don't know what Slade did to you Raven, but your safe now. And he's going to pay for the pain your in." Robin told the unconscious Raven. '_I promise._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the 3rd chapter. Sorry that it took so long, I was upstate on a retreat all last weekend so no way I was able to get to a computer. **

**The next chapter shouldn't take as long and will definitly be here next week. **

**Enjoy**

**- DarkBlueAngel**

**p.s. thanks for the comments.**

**

* * *

**

**What happened to me?**

There were no sounds of video playing or arguing on what was going to be for dinner inside the Titans Tower. All of the titans were in the med lab. None of them spoke and there was only the beeping sound of the heart monitor connected to the unconscious Raven. Starfire was sitting in a chair next to Raven's bed and Beast Boy was morphed into a dog lying in between Raven's bed and Starfire. Cyborg was in front of the computer examining the tests he ran on Raven while Robin was pacing behind him. Every now and then he would look over at the bed to see if Raven filched or made any kind of movement. He looked at the time on his watch.

'_8:00, she's been out for almost six hours and still nothing,'_ Robin looked at his teammates. Starfire looked like she was ready to fall asleep and even though he couldn't see Beast Boy because he was on the other side of the bed, he could tell that he was sleeping. "Guys why don't you do down stairs and get something to eat, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"But Robin what about you, you too have not eaten anything since breakfast?" asked Starfire as she stood up, while Beast Boy stretched and morphed back into his usual self.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Starfire gave Robin a worried look. "Me and Cy will be down later, once all of the tests are done." Starfire and Beast Boy nodded and left to go downstairs. Cyborg continued typing on the computer while Robin walked over and took Starfire's seat and pulled it a little closer to Raven and rested his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Robin, I'm sure she'll be fine." Said Cyborg not looking away from the screen.

Robin sighed, "I just want to know what did Slade do to make her change." There was a silence between them for a few minutes.

"Well here are the results from the tests." Robin got up and passed Raven to look over Cyborg's shoulder. "Her signs are way different from her usual ones."

"How different?" asked Robin.

"Her physical and mental readings are just like yours, a normal human."

"But what about her demon side, her powers?"

"There's no sign of her usual brain waves which are much higher than any of ours and just by looking at her right now she's not even levitating. Robin, I think she lost her powers." Cyborg gave a worried look at Robin.

'_Human? Raven? A full human, no demon side. But how? What did Slade do to make her lose her powers?_' Robin asked himself. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

"For now, no. We have to wait until she wakes up then we can take it from there." Robin nodded.

"Why don't you go down stairs and get something to eat." Suggested Robin.

"What about you?" asked Cyborg.

"I just need a few minutes to think." Robin rubbed his chin and looked at Raven.

"Ok, but you better come down stairs when you done or I'll get Starfire up here to get you." Said Cyborg with a smirk.

"I will." Robin muttered. Cyborg nodded and went to the door. When he opened it he looked back at Robin still in the same spot looking at Raven. '_I wonder if he noticed that I left the room._' He shook his head and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes Robin walked over towards Raven and stood next to her bed. He tilted his head and looked at her. Her hair was brown almost a dark brown, and it looked like it had some waves in it. Her skin didn't look pale but it looked a little like his almost like a cream color. He couldn't see her eyes but wish he could, just to see what color they would be. Her uniformed seemed to be a bit tighter than usual, they had taken off her cape so it wouldn't get in the way of the monitors. '_I hope you wake up soon._" He reached out and gently stroked Raven's hair. He gave a soft smile until Raven moved. Robin's eyes widened and he quickly moved his hand away and took a step back. Raven moaned and stretched her hand over her head. Then she opened her eyes and looked around. She tired to pick herself up but slipped. Robin grabbed her arm and helped her back down.

"Robin?" Raven voice sounded a little weird, somewhat groggy, "What happened, where am I?"

"It's ok, you're in the med lab. How do you feel?"

"I feel," it looked like Raven was trying to figure out what she was going to say, "different." Raven put her hand over her forehead and felt a small patch over her head. Then Raven looked at her hand, it wasn't pale as it used to be. "Robin," she asked not looking at him but at her hand, "does my hand look different to you?" Raven sat up and looked at Robin, it looked like he was trying to say something put couldn't. "Robin?"

Robin was locked into Raven's eyes. They were green but not the green eyes that Starfire there was something different about them. "Robin?" Raven's voice was much clearer and snapped him out of his trance.

"Raven, what happened between you and Slade, what did he do to you?" asked Robin.

"The book." Raven muttered to herself. Raven swung herself over the bed and looked down at her legs. They looked the same color as her hands, then a brown strand of something fell in front of her face. Raven pulled at it and it hurt her head. "Robin what color is my hair?"

"Raven we found you like this and,"

"Found me like what?" Raven went to stand up but her knees buckled and she went forward. Robin quickly caught her by her waist and helped her sit back down.

"Raven calm down, and let's take this slowly." Raven took in a deep breath and loosened her muscles. Then she looked at Robin. "Ok let's try this again." Raven stood up again with a little more ease this time as she gripped onto Robins arm.

'_Why do I feel so weak?_' Raven asked herself. She looked at Robin who had a worried look on his face. She slowly let go of Robin's arm and started walking by herself. She grabbed her cloak and swung it around her. She looked back at Robin, "You wouldn't happen to have a mirror on you?" Robin went to the table by the computer and picked up a small mirror.

As he walked towards Raven he said, "I think you might want to sit down for this." Raven still stood as Robin placed the mirror facing down in her hands. She slowly turned the mirror around and brought it up to her face. The first thing she noticed was the patch on her head. Raven removed the patch to see a small cut where her charka once was. She brushed her hand over her cut and squint in pain. Then she moved the mirror down to her eyes. They weren't her normal amethyst but they were green. '_This can't be me. Maybe I'm still knocked out_.'

"Raven," Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?" he asked.

'_I can feel his touch, I'm definitely not dreaming._' She looked at Robin. "Is this really how I look?"

"Yes." Raven looked back at the mirror then gave it back to Robin. And started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"My room, I need to find the reason of why I look like this." Raven left the room with Robin still holding the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror then looked at the computer where the results of Raven's tests where. '_She is a full human._'

(_Raven's room_)

"Where is it?" Raven asked herself while she searched her book collection on the shelves. She ran her hand across the books till she came across the one she was looking for. "The Book of Azar." She took the book off the shelf and sat herself on the bed with the book in her lap. '_This book is so big, so many secrets that he knows, where do I begin to look?_' Unlucky for Raven the book of Azar did not have a table of contents. She signed to herself, "I'm going to be here for awhile."

(_Downstairs in the main room_)

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were eating some leftover pizza when Robin came in, and walked silently towards them.

"Any progress?" asked Cyborg.

"Well she woke up." All three Titans looked up at Robin. Beast Boy's cheese slipped out of his mouth.

"And…" Cyborg pushed.

"How did she react to how she now looks?" asked Starfire.

"Well better than expected, I gave her a mirror so she could examine how she looked. After a few minutes she took her cloak and went to room to find out what happened to her to make her look the way she does."

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"There's nothing we can do, its up to Raven now." Said Robin, looking somewhat saddened.

(_Raven's room a couple of hours later_)

Raven was still trying to figure out where Slade got the spell from. She already figured out that her powers were now absent. She tried to levitate, move things with her mind and even attempted to go into Nevermore, but nothing worked. Raven also realized that she was able to express emotion without anything breaking or exploding when she looked at her full-length mirror in the bathroom to see what was different.

She fell back onto her bed and covered her face in her hands. '_What am I going to do, I can't find anything in the book._' She still felt sleepy. "Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow." She looked over at her clock, '_10:30, that's early even for me._' She wanted to read more but her eyes were drooping more by the minute. Raven gave into her bodies will and fell off to sleep.

(_Minutes later outside of Raven's room_)

Starfire had gone to bed and the rest were about to turn in as well. The boys were passing Raven's room and Beast Boy nudged Cyborg.

"Do you think we should check up on her, to make sure that she's alright?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Said Cyborg. Robin nodded his head. Cyborg lightly knocked on the door (which was kind of hard considering his metal hand was hitting a metal door). After a few moments there was no answer the boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe she's sleeping." Suggested Beast Boy.

"It's way to early for Raven to be asleep, she's normally the last one to go to bed." Said Robin. Robin stepped forward and punched in the codes to Raven's room and the door slide open. Beast Boy was right there on her bed was Raven sleeping with her light still on. Robin walked in first followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin walked towards the bed and saw a boor that was open next to Raven. It was a thick book and the writing was definitely Azarthan. He looked at the others and nodded his head. Robin picked up the book and placed it on her dresser, still open incase she needed that page. Cyborg gently picked her up and Beast Boy pulled down the sheets of the bed and Cyborg put her in the bed and covered her up. Once done the boys walked out of the room leaving Robin last to leave. He was at the room frame and looked back at Raven and smiled to himself. Then he flicked the light switch off and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**What now?**

* * *

Hey soo sorry people that I haven't updated in awhile, but now that I'm bascially done with school I can keep up to date. And also sorry this chapter doesn't give much. But trust me the nextchapter (which I am working on as you read this) is going to be good XP.

Enjoy.

-darkblueangel88

* * *

_Raven's room_

The morning sun slowly entered Raven's room. The rays brightened the room and as the light hit the bed Raven turned towards the sun. She squinted and put her head in her pillow. She brushed her hands through her hair. Her hair felt wavy instead on its normal pin straight. She opened her eyes and rolled out of bed and looked into her mirror that was hanging over her dresser. She brushed a hand through her hair and sighed.

'_And I almost thought that this was just a bad dream._' Raven said to herself. She looked down at the dresser and found the book of Azar was placed there. '_That's odd? I thought it was next to me in bed… and how did my lights turn off by themselves. Was anyone in my room?_'

"There are much more things to worry about than this." Raven told herself. Raven decided to take a shower and continue searching for an answer to her predicament. After showering she wrapped a towel around herself she looked at her image in the full-length mirror. She seemed a slight taller than she used to be and she had more curves. Her hair just reached her towel and it had some wave to it. But it was her eyes that were more mysterious. They looked green but a dark green with tints of brownish gold towards the center.

When she went to put on her uniform she noticed that it was a bit tight, '_Oh o, this isn't good, but it's only temporary_.' She looked at the book of Azar on her dresser, '_I better continue_.' She took the book and settled herself on her bed and continued searching for an answer.

_Two hours later_

"Why can't I find it." she tossed the book on the bed and stood up. After pacing for a few minutes she heard her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Her stomach rumbled again, "Ok, ok I'm going." She said to herself. She put on her cape and walked out of her room. She got to the stairs but instead of going down stairs like her stomach planned she went up to the roof. She opened the door and there standing with his back towards her was Robin. She was about to turn back to leave until he called her name.

"Raven." He turned to face Raven as she stepped towards him with her eyes looking down at the floor. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know." She stood to the side of him and faced toward the sun. Her hood was up, but he could still see the difference in her. Her cape covered her body but he could tell that she wasn't comfortable with what happened to her body. '_From what I saw last night some girls would be glad to have a body like that...Wait what did I just say?_' Robin mentally slapped himself and turned at face the warm sun again. Every now and again Robin glanced at Raven, and noticed that her eyes were down facing to ground like she was trying to think of something to say. Then her eyes looked up towards the sun.

"I thought this was all just a bad dream and when I woke up it would be gone. But just by looking at my hand I knew that it was true." Raven picked up her hand towards her face.

"And you haven't found any cure yet?" asked Robin. Raven just shook her head. Then Raven's stomach rumbled loud enough for Robin to hear it. Raven blushed and Robin smiled, "Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Raven looked at Robin and smiled for the first time that morning.

They made their way into the kitchen and no other Titan was present. Robin glanced at the clock, "9:35 and still no sign of them. O well, I guess that's only two plates of Robin's world famous breakfasts' I'm making. They'll have to deal with Beast Boy's tofu." Robin smirked at Raven and she just shook her head and smiled. While Robin prepared breakfast Raven made her tea and Robin's coffee. Robin placed the plates of food on the table and the rest of the team entered the room.

"I knew I smelled bacon." Said Cyborg. Then they noticed that Raven was in the room. The room was pretty quite for the rest of breakfast. The only sounds that were heard was chewing and drinking. Raven made sure that her hood stayed on the whole time. She wasn't ready to show the team yet, even though Robin already saw her. After breakfast and after Beast Boy did the dishes, Raven was staring out the window. Robin made sure that none of the Titans left the room. Beast Boy was drying the last of the plates and Cyborg and Starfire were sitting at the table looking at the paper, while Robin leaned against the counter with his arm crossed. Raven walked away from the window and walked towards the group. Cyborg put down the paper and Beast Boy placed the last dish away then slid across the counter and onto a chair next to Robin.

"I need to tell you guys what happened, even though I know you're probably dieing to find out." Said Raven, she pulled her hood down and the team's eyes widened, except for Robin.

"Friend Raven, your hair and your eyes." Said Starfire.

"I know, my body changed from some curse that Slade put on me. I don't know what the true extent of this curse is, but I do know that he has the Book of Azar. It holds all of the secrets of the Azarathen people."

"How did he get the book?" asked Robin.

"The only place where it was made, before my father destroyed Azarath, Slade had gotten a hold of the book and learned its secrets and the power that the Azarathen people held. He knows the power that I have or rather had." Raven looked towards the floor.

"Had?" questioned Cyborg.

"Yes, had. It seemed that when he made me look like this, I lost my power. I've been in my room since last night looking through my Book of Azar to figure out what he did. And that's where I am going to be until I find it."

"Raven, you can't do that to yourself." Said Robin as he walked in front of Raven and next to Cyborg.

"I don't have a choice in the matter Robin. I have to find the spell that he put me under." She looked straight into Robin's masked eyes. Robin had gotten a chill with her eyes staring at him. He was memorized by them, even when she passed him by and walked out the door.

Raven walked to the elevator and went back to her room. She looked at the mirror on top of her dresser, still feeling like she was looking at a stranger. She looked at the book lying on her bed. And with a long sigh she went back to reading.

_In the main room_

"What are we going to do we can't just leave her in her room." Said Cyborg.

"I agree, Raven should not be alone in her time of need." Said Starfire with a concern look on her face.

"We should get her out of her room, even out of the tower, just so she could clear her head." Said Robin.

"So why doesn't Starfire take Raven out to get some new clothes or something?" suggested Beast Boy. Everyone looked at him, "What, I wasn't checking her out or anything but, her uniform looked a bit tight… I mean for the time that she's looking the way she is, she might as well be comfortable."

"Beast Boy," Robin started. Beast Boy cringed, preparing to hear how stupid his idea was. "That's a great idea."

"R-really?" He questioned.

"Yes, Beast Boy that is a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah, who knew that your brain was good for something other than playing video games and corny jokes." Smirked Cyborg.

"Thanks, maybe you guys should… hey, my jokes aren't always corny." Frowned Beast Boy.

"I shall go and retrieve Raven from her room and we shall go to the mall of shopping and do the hanging out." Then Starfire jumped in the air (picture a light bulb going off on the top of her head) "O, we can go to that party tonight, that will be the perfect thing to get Raven's mind off of her sadness." Before any of the boys could say anything Starfire flew out of the room.

'_I hope it goes well._' Robin thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late chapter. There was the usuals, writer's block, family events, etc. But don't worry I am already on track for the next chapter. Let me know what you think. I mean I write for your enjoyment.

-darkblueangel88

* * *

**Clothes **

_(Raven's room)_

"Why couldn't this book have a contents or a stupid index?" Shouted Raven. Her eyes were becoming blurry at the sight of the book. "God help Slade when I get a hold of him." Then there was a knock on the door. More like a pound.

"Raven, it is I, Starfire, your friend. I am wishing to converse with you." Starfire said on the other side of the door. Raven got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Yes, Starfire." She said as monotone as she could.

"I wish to take you to the mall of shopping and to buy you new clothes."

"Umm Starfire, this really isn't the time to go out shopping." Raven walked back into her and Starfire followed.

"But friend it will be the perfect thing to get your mind relaxed, so maybe you can concentrate better. And your uniform does look a bit tight fitting, as one would say."

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror, '_She does have a point… maybe it'll calm me down…what am I talking about… its shopping with Starfire._' She looked over at Starfire with her pleading eyes. '_Well getting out of my room will probably make everyone else happy, and make them stop worrying._' "Ok Starfire, I'll go." Starfire leaped for joy and gave Raven one of her famous bone crushing hugs. After Starfire let go Raven leaned against her dresser for balance as she breath. "Umm… Starfire… until… I'm back to normal… no more… hugs…ok?"

"Agreed, friend, until you are back to your old self. So come now friend let us go to the mall of shopping." She tugged at Raven's arm towards the door.

"Umm, Star don't you think it'll be weird if I go to the mall in my uniform when I don't even look like myself." Starfire pondered this.

"True, friend Raven, so you will borrow some of my clothes until you get your own."

"Ugh Starfire, I don't think your clothes will fit me." '_Fit me, try I don't want some guy looking at me in a mini skirt, especially when I look like this._' Raven said to herself, '_Plus Starfire is way to tall for me to borrow clothes from._'

"Then we shall borrow someone else's clothes." And with that Starfire grabbed Raven and flew down stairs.

_(The main room)_

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, while Robin watched. Suddenly Starfire flew into the room and stood in front of the T.V. looking at the boys. She crossed her arms and put her hand on her chin as she looked at each boy.

'_Friend Cyborg does not obtain any of clothing since he does not need them._' Starfire shook her head at Cyborg. Then looked at Beast Boy. '_Friend Beast Boy has other clothing besides his uniform. But I had the unjoyous pleasure of doing his laundry and it was not enjoyable. Friend Beast Boy really does not take care of his clothing. I do not think that Friend Raven would enjoy borrowing his clothes._' She shook her head at Beast Boy and looked at Robin. '_Hmmm, Friend Robin is about the same height as Friend Raven, yes and his clothes do not smell. I think he will do._' "Friend Robin may I speak to you in the hall way for one minute of your time."

"Umm, sure." Cyborg and Beast Boy gave him a questionable look and all Robin could do was shrug and follow Starfire out into the hallway.

_(Outside the main room)_

'_I can't believe I'm letting Starfire do this. I must be out of my mind._' Raven leaned against the wall after pacing the hallway for the tenth time. Then the doors opened and Starfire walked out. "Starfire what were you doing in there I thought you said that we were going to go shopping."

"Yes, Friend Raven, I did, but you did say that you couldn't go out to the mall of shopping in your uniform. So I found someone you can borrow clothes from."

"What? Who?" The doors slid open and Robin walked out. Raven's eyes widened, '_You have GOT to be joking. Robin!_'

"Star told me that you need some stuff, come on I'll get it for you now." Robin walked passed the girls and towards the elevator. He motioned for them to go on but Raven objected.

"We'll meet you up there in a second." Robin nodded and closed the elevator doors. Raven looked at Starfire and said, "Starfire, what stuff is he talking about?"

"He is going to lend you the clothes, so we can go to the mall of shopping."

"Why him?"

"Well Friend Robin is about your height and size and also his clothes do not smell bad, like Friend Beast Boy."

Raven considered this statement and with a sign she said, "Ok, fine."

"Come let us meet Robin in his room." Starfire went to grab Raven's arm.

"Hold on Starfire, lets take the elevator, I don't think my arm can take another fly through the stairs." Raven rubbed her shoulder blade.

"Agreed."

_(Outside Robin's room)_

Raven and Starfire walked towards Robin's room. Raven stopped in front about to knock while Starfire walked straight ahead.

"Umm, Starfire, Robin's room is here. Where are you going?"

"I am going to change. I shall be back shortly." And with that she left to go to her room.

'_Crap, as if looking like this isn't punishment enough, now I have to borrow clothes that fit from my team leader. Just great._' Raven took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened up and Raven let herself in. Robin's room looked spot-less, made bed, clean desk, no clothes tossed about.

"Hey Raven, I'll be there in a second," Robin said from his closet, "just make yourself comfortable." Raven walked over and looked at Robin's desk. Right above his computer was a bulletin board with clippings and pictures from newspapers. Just from glancing the majority was stuff on Slade. While others were on the bad guys that the Titans had bagged. And there in the top corner of the bulletin board was a group photo of the five of them. It was taken outside of the Tower from going left to right was over excited Starfire and was blushing since she was standing next to Robin. Robin's arms were crossed and had his usual grin. Next to him was surprisingly Raven. She had attempted to be in the corner but Cyborg grabbed her and placed her in the middle. Right behind her was Cyborg, who was trying to keep Beast Boy from doing anything stupid. And there was Beast Boy making the peace sign with Cyborg's hand on top of his head. All together this was probably the best group picture that they had. Raven smiled to herself.

"In my opinion that was the best picture that we took." Raven blinked out of her trance and turned to face Robin. In his arm was a faded pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "I hope it all fits."

"Thanks Robin." Raven blushed as she took the clothes from Robin. "I don't believe I'm doing this. I should be looking for the cure to this curse."

"Raven, you shouldn't stress yourself. That's why we thought it would be a good idea for you to get out of the Tower." Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Just try to take this as a learning experience, to see how it feels to be a full human. You never know you may enjoy it."

"Your leaving me with Starfire, I think I'm going to be to busy babysitting her to enjoy myself." Raven smirked.

Robin laughed, '_Raven sarcasm, a least her personality hasn't change._' A moment of silence fell between them and a small noticeable blush crept on to their cheeks.

"Umm, well I better get changed. Thanks again for the…clothes." Robin notices her embarrassment.

"No problem, Raven." Raven smiled and walked out of the room.

_(About 6 minutes later in Raven's room)_

Raven stood in front of her mirror. The red shirt had fit just right on Raven, '_Starfire was right, we are the same size,_' then she looked at the jeans, '_well at least in the shirt part anyway._' The jeans on the other hand were so worn out. It looked like he wore these every day and washed them every other day. And the obvious part that they were falling off Raven's hips. '_What is it with guys wearing their pants below their butt._' "I hope Robin has a belt."

Raven walked to Robin's room and knocked on the door. The door slid open and Raven walked in to see Robin on his computer.

"Hey Raven."

"Hey would you happen to have a belt." Raven pulled out her waist a bit, "Your pants are kind of big."

"Oh sorry about that, let me get you one." Robin walked across his room and went into his closet. He pulled out a black belt and handed it to Raven. She started to place it through the loops but when she got half way around she twisted the belt and it was causing her problems. Robin was watching her as she did this and decided to help. He got up and went to behind Raven and started untwisting the belt. Raven turned her head and tried to peer behind her back, her face went hot when he put his hand on her waist and pulled the belt through the front side. Raven turned as he placed it through the last loop and Raven buckled it. She looked up and noticed how close they were. She could feel his warm breath on her. Robin looked at Raven as she looked at him as if she was trying to see through the mask to peer into him. What felt like hours just standing there was quickly to pass when there was a knock on the door. Raven looked toward the door as Starfire appeared while Robin was still looking at Raven.

Raven looked back at Robin, "I better get going, thanks for the belt and the clothes." And with that she walked towards Starfire, who was giving them both an odd look.

"No problem." Robin muttered as Raven and Starfire walked out of the room. '_What just happened, I just went to help her and I put my HAND on her WAIST. And then with the eye contact…we were so close… It felt nice didn't it? Yeah, it did…wait what am I thinking about?_" Robin shook his head. "I need to lay down."

_(At the mall)_

They went into the mall and as they were going up the escalator Starfire was pointing out the stores that they were going to look at. Raven glanced at a couple of the stores, '_What did I get myself into. Why couldn't I had said no and stayed in my room like I normally would had._' When they got off the escalator Starfire dragged her to the first store closest to them. In the front windows, the manikins where wearing mini skirts with different bright colored shirts with saying like "Born to shop," and "Daddy's princess." Raven shuttered in the thought that anyone would wear that. Then to make things worse one of the workers with beach blonde hair and wearing all pink came up to them. (For the voice think Mandy from Totally Spies) "Hello, I'm Vickie, can I help you with anything?"

Starfire started to say, "Yes, I was wondering if you can help my friend Ra," but Raven pulled Starfire. Vickie gave Raven a weird look.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Raven said as she pulled Starfire to the corner and whispered, "Starfire, I don't think this store is for me."

"But why not friend Raven this store has the female clothes that you are looking for, yes?"

"Yes, Star it does, but its not something I would want to wear. I don't wear bright clothes. I don't wear pink."

"So let us venture into another store, friend Raven."

"That's another thing, Starfire, you can't call me Raven."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't look like myself and I don't want the public to know anything of what happened to me."

"Oh, so you will need a secret identity, yes?"

"Yes, so just call me… Rachel." Raven didn't know why she picked that name, but it was the first one to come to her head. Starfire leaped in excitement.

"Oh this will be most fun friend _Rachel_." Starfire giggled as she took Raven into another store that wasn't as bright as the last one yet she still saw some pink. A greeter came up to them, "Hi, my names Taylor, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, my friend Rachel is in need of new clothes, can you help us?" Taylor looked up and down at Raven.

"The tom boy look does fit you but with your figure, you need something that will show it."

"I just don't want anything… bright." Said Raven.

"Of course, I think I know just what you need and while we're at it why don't we fix up your hair and makeup." Taylor walked over to a wall of clothes and Starfire eagerly followed her.

'_Hair?… Makeup?… What did I get myself into._' Raven said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been awhile, but if your computer crashes and you lose everything on it, you will know that it takes awhile to find the missing files.

The reason for Raven change in physical apperience will be explianed, more towards the end of the story.

Don't be confused, Raven and Rachel is the same person. The names will be changing throughout the story.

Enjoy.

DarkBlueAngel

* * *

**The Revealing**

_(Later on that day back in Titans Tower)_

The remaining titans had been in the main room playing video games since the girls left for the mall, well except for Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg had played just about every game they had and Beast Boy had only won at Mega Monkeys. Robin sat and watched but didn't pay much attention to the games and Cyborg's victory dances. Like the detective he is he was trying to figure out why Slade went after Raven and what he goal was. '_Deep down everyone knows that Raven is the most powerful of all of us, even though she doesn't admit it. Slade could be doing this for revenge… making Raven a full human… but she still didn't explain what he did… and where did her powers go? None of this makes sense… but she said something about that book of hers and Slade understood her power and the ways of the Azarathan people… it was a spell that she can't seem to find…there has to be some way to help her…but how?_' Robin tuned in to what was happening around him. Cyborg was doing his victory dance again and Beast Boy stared at the TV screen.

"How… how did you do that… I didn't know that move was possible?"

"YEAH BABY, ANOTHER GAME WON BY CYBORG THE MASTER!"

"This is no fun anymore." Beast Boy tossed the remote on the couch, "I need something to cheer me up." Then he smiled to himself "Do I hear a tofu soy melt." He got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Great now the kitchen is going to smell again." Just then the Titans communicator went off and Starfire appeared on the big screen.

"Hello friends, I just checking to see how everything is going."

"Everything's normal around here. How are things going at the mall with Raven?" asked Robin. Beast Boy joined Cyborg and Robin on the couch all with curiosity.

"Oh everything is going very well. We had some problems in the beginning but now everything is going wonderful."

"We?" asked Cyborg.

"O yes, one of the employees at the store decided to help friend Raven, opps I mean friend Rachel."

"Rachel?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire got close to her communicator and whispered, "It's Raven secret identity. She did not want others to know about what happened to her."

"Sounds like a smart idea, where is Raven anyway?" asked Robin.

"Friend _Rachel_ is busy trying on some outfits that I picked out for her." Starfire smiled happily.

"What time should you guys be back home?"

"I am not sure, there is not much left to do. And I was thinking that we should go to that party that we were invited to."

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Agreed Beast Boy.

"I don't know how Rav… I mean Rachel would feel about it. I think she's maybe had enough for one day." Argued Robin.

"But friend Robin she has a new look and as the employees and some other girls said 'she shouldn't waste her looks doing nothing.'"

Robin sighed, "Ok fine, should we pick you two up at the mall?"

"No your assistance is not needed, we shall met you there." And with that the screen went blank.

Robin looked at the time, "We better get ready and head out."

_(That night)_

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived at the warehouse. Robin and Beast Boy decided to wear civil clothes considering that Raven and Starfire were going to be in normal clothes. Beast Boy was wearing a faded pair of gray jeans and a black shirt with the thundercats logo on it (excuse the logo but I liked it). The boy wonder was in his dark blue jeans and a crimson red shirt (sorry couldn't think of anything else you can always change it to your own imagination). And of course Robin had to wear his mask.

"Man it looks like the party just started." Said Beast Boy.

"Of course, the Titans have arrived." Replied Cyborg.

"I don't see Starfire anywhere or Rav… I mean Rachel." Said Robin, looking over the crowd that was forming quickly.

"We'll I cant keep my fans waiting." Said Beast Boy as he marched proudly over to a crowd of girls.

"How long do you give him?" smirked Cyborg.

"45 seconds." Replied Robin looking over at Beast Boy with his arms crossed.

"I give him 30 seconds."

"How much this time?" asked Robin.

"Hmm lets try $20."

"Raising the bar a little high tonight aren't we?" smirked Robin.

"Just feeling lucky." Cyborg smirked back.

"Ok your on." Robin and Cyborg shook on it and looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy put his arms around two girls shoulders and he started talking to them. Robin and Cyborg smirked, knowing exactly what Beast Boy was saying, and they both knew exactly how it was going to end, the only matter was how long it was going to last. The sound of being repulsed and a shriek came from the girls. One of them stepped away from Beast Boy while the other one pushed Beast Boy away and the two girls faced him side by side. This was where Beast Boy made his final plea. He waved his arms in the air and the girls looked at each other then walked away with their noses in the air. Beast Boy slowly started walking his way back to Robin and Cyborg.

"Time?" asked Robin.

Cyborg looked at his right arm where he was keeping track how long it would take Beast Boy to get dumped on the spot, "36 seconds." Cyborg smiled as he held his hand out to the side as Robin grumbled into his pocket and handed him a twenty-dollar bill. "It was nice doing busy with you."

"You have to admit he is lasting a bit longer." Said Robin.

"Yeah but it'll be a long time until he gets it right." Said Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement. Beast Boy finally made it over to Robin and Cyborg.

"How did it go?" asked Robin.

"Just like the rest." Pouted Beast Boy.

"Hey don't worry BB, that's their lost, right." Encouraged Cyborg.

"Hey your right. They're other girls here. It was their loss." Said Beast Boy with his head held high.

"Good positive thinking Beast Boy, that's all you need." Cheered on Robin giving Beast Boy a pat on the back.

Beast Boy took a deep breath, "Well I'm off, don't wait up." He proudly walked to another group of girls. Cyborg and Robin were getting ready for another bet when the Titans communicator went off. Cyborg and Robin picked up theirs and flipped the screen to see Starfire.

"Hello friends, I take it you are already at the party, yes?"

"Yeah we're here. Where are you guys?" asked Robin.

"We are walking up to the place now and we have some shopping bags from the mall of shopping." Replied Starfire.

"Ok I'll come out so you can put the bags in the T-car. Meet you guys outside in a second." Said Cyborg and he closed his communicator. He looked at Robin and said, "I'll be back." Robin nodded and Cyborg left.

_(Outside of the party)_

Cyborg had just opened up the trunk when he heard Starfire call him. "Friend Cyborg." Cyborg turned around and Starfire moved by him and put some bags in the trunk. Cyborg looked at all the bags she had and asked.

"Where's Raven?"

"_Rachel _is right behind you." Said a voice behind Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and his mechanical eye almost popped out of his head. '_Robin is going to be in for a very BIG surprise_.' Cyborg thought to himself.

_(Back inside the party)_

Robin was trying to cheer Beast Boy after he's latest turn down. "It's ok Beast Boy. You just need to practice. So you'll be ready for the right girl." Robin's words had an some what effect on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked up and said, "Hey here comes Cy, and I think I see Star." Robin looked behind him and saw Cyborg walking toward them and Starfire was right behind him. She was wearing a denim skirt with black stretches underneath and purple and pink stripe sleeveless shirt. '_Always looking her best_.' Said Robin to himself. But he couldn't seem to find Raven.

"Hello friends." Greeted Starfire.

"Hey Star," started Robin, "where is…"

"Where's Rae- I mean Rachel?" Finished Beast Boy. Starfire looked around and then walked over towards where the entrance was.

"I guess she's nervous on how she looks in public." Said Robin. Beast Boy shrugged and Cyborg just smirked as he noticed Starfire coming back, '_This is going to be good_.'

"Hey Rachel." Said Cyborg. Robin turned to face Raven and stopped and his heart stopped. Standing next to Starfire was a girl wearing a pair of black knee high boots, a black/gray plaid skirt that went a little higher above her knees. Her shirt was a dark purple with an outline of a black dragon.

"Raven?" Whispered Robin.

"Don't you mean Rachel?" Said Cyborg.

"_Rachel_ right." Said Robin.

"Come friend Rachel, let us dance." Before Raven had time to say no, Starfire pulled her out into the middle of the crowded dance floor. As they disappeared from sight, Cyborg looked at Robin, staring at where Raven was just standing.

"So watcha' think?"

"Dude, Rav-, I mean Rachel looks good." Both Cyborg and Robin looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy put his hand in the back of his head and rub it awkwardly. "Ha ha, did I say that out loud." Cyborg nodded. "Well its true, I mean did you see her, she looks completely different."

"Yeah I know." Whispered Robin.

A group of girls passed the boys and Beast Boy steadily followed them. Cyborg shook his head, he decided to drop the whole Raven subject, '_I'll just bring it up later_.' He elbowed Robin, "How much?" Robin smirked.

_(Later on at the party)_

Rachel had somehow mingled her way out of the crowd after telling Starfire that she needed some fresh air. She made her way to the rooftop where there wasn't a soul around. She took a deep breath of the night air and walked towards the edge of the building and looked at the city. She heard the busy streets moving with an occasional sound of a cop car. The wind whipped her hair around and in front of her face and as she went to push her hair back her hand brushed against her forehead, where her charka once was. She took her hand away from her face and placed both of her hands together with her palms facing her, '_What am I doing here, I should be searching for the cure for this, not here trying to be something I'm not. I'm not Rachel, I'm Raven_.' Raven drew herself from her thoughts when she heard the metal roof door close. She turned to see Cyborg walking up to her.

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked.

Raven nodded, "I just wanted to get some fresh air. It's to cramped down there."

"Especially since your down there with Starfire." Raven smiled. A gust of wind blew at them and Raven felt a chill. She turned her head slightly and she heard something like a whisper that carried with the wind. She couldn't pick the name to the voice, but it sounded so familiar. She felt a something touch her arm. She looked and it was Cyborg. "Come on, it's getting a little to cold." He started to walk towards the door. Raven looked back to see if she could hear the whisper again, but all she heard was Cyborg's footsteps. "Raven." He called.

"I'm coming." Raven walked towards Cyborg as he opened the door for her and followed her in.

Back inside, the placed was packed and Raven got separated from Cyborg. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a guy with a cool smirk on his face. "Hey there, I noticed you from a distance and I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" he asked.

Raven completely had no idea how to handle this and really didn't want to bother with him, "Um, I don't think so." Raven took a step to get pass him but he moved with her.

"Well maybe later then, I'm Bryan by the way." He put his hand out.

Raven smiled awkwardly and shook his hand, "Rachel and maybe later." '_Not._' She attempted to take another step but he moved with her.

"Well maybe I can buy you a drink and we can talk until you want to dance Rachel." '_This guy won't give up and his really starting to annoy me._' Then she felt someone slip an arm around her waist but she didn't turn around fast enough when she heard.

"Hey there you are Rachel." And with one swift motion Robin pulled her away from Bryan and heard him mutter, "Just because he's a hero doesn't mean he can get the girls he wants" Raven felt that her prayers were answered and her and Robin moved out of Bryan's sight. Rachel looked at Robin with a look of relief. "It looked like you were having troubles so I decided to help."

"Do you always have to be the hero?" Smirked Rachel.

"Maybe." Robin smirked back. Raven realized that they stopped moving on the dance floor and somehow her hands had found their way onto Robin's chest. She also noticed that Robin's arm was still wrapped around her waist. Even though Robin's mask was on she felt him staring at her and she tear herself away from his secretive eyes. Raven felt that both her and Robin were moving closer to each other and she couldn't pull away nor did she want to. Robin was leaning in as Raven's hand moved upward to Robin shoulders. '_Is this really happening?_' Raven asked herself as they were now face to face and closing in.

"EWWW…JERK!" And the sound of a face being smacked jolted the two out of their moment and looked to see a furious blonde storm away from a guy wearing a red hand print on his face, only to realize that it was the guy who had it on Raven minutes ago.

Then a vision of fire and pain entered Raven's thoughts, she felt like she couldn't breath. Robin felt her body tense, "Raven are you ok?" he whispered as she placed her hand over her head. She couldn't hear Robin, all her heard was her father's laughter and people screaming as the room felt as if it was starting to spin. She could feel her head splitting open.

Then all she saw was black and in the distance she could hear a voice calling out to her, "Raven."


End file.
